The Story of Her
by Tiva all the way baby
Summary: When Abby is hurt like nobody should ever be hurt Tony is there for her like a big brother should be. He's the only who knows. He aslo know about her love for Gibbs. When Abby has a flashback in front of Gibbs, she is forced to to tell him. Will her love for him stay strong or will it be damaged like the rest of her? Chapter 14 now up!
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were what got her. They were crystal blue. They never showed any emotion unless he was looking at her. She knew it would never be anymore than a pure friend relationship. But a girl could dream right?

His silver hair is another aspect of him that she loved. He was to young for it yet, he looked so damn good with it. She just couldn't picture him any other way. He was her silver haired fox. He just didn't know how she took those words to heart.

The kisses on the cheek. She knew it was purely friendship. She just couldn't help herself from thinking what if it was more? His touch sent tremors throughout her body. Just his smell did.

His perfectly toned body. What more could a girl ask for? His long nights spent sanding a boat had paid off. She just wished she was the woman running her hands down that well built back.

She wished a lot of things.

The thing that her love him, was just him. How he rewarded her more than the others. Not that she asked for it. She would be fine with same treatment. As long as she saw him. His smell, sawdust, bourbon and old spice. That had become her drug. It used to be Caf-Pow! Now it was his smell. Would he ever know?

Abby pondered this thought as she looked at her picture of the man on her nightstand. She put it face down. She rolled over and squirmed into the thin body next to her. She didn't even know this guys' name. She just he would get her mind off of _him_.

The one and only, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**A/N: What do you think? Continue or no? Let me know(: **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" she heard a harsh voice say. Her eyes shot open. It was the thin man she brought home last night. Why was he still here?

"Get up bitch!" She looked at him with confused eyes. "You thought all you would get was a one night stand? Well your mine now!" He yelled pushing her up against a wall. He forced his lips onto her. She was crying now.

He took her to the bed and flung her down. "Stop Crying!" He yelled. That made her cry even more. "I'm going to make you feel like a woman! You should be grateful!" He whispered in her ear. It made her feel like scum.

The only thing she thought of during this horrible night was, _I'm So Sorry Gibbs. _

__**A/N: Sorry it's so short /: I'm not real good at writing that sort of thing. So let me know what you thought(: **


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby?" She heard his voice say. She was in her lab corner with her arms wrapped around her. She'd been there all night. Well, since the guy she brought home...did that. She kicked him out and drove straight to NCIS. Sobs were shaking her body.

"Abs!" She heard him say. She felt his arms come around her. She smelt the wonderful smell she was so addicted to. Why could she not just push her feelings aside and look at this wonderful man as a father. Why couldn't she just accept that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of them? She knew why. It was because she was completely in love with him.

"What's wrong Abs?" She heard him whisper into her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she felt a tingle go up her back. She shivered trying to get this feeling to go away.

"Abs? You gonna answer me?" She heard his amazing voice say. She knew he was worried. Just like a "father" should be. She wanted him to be worried like a boyfriend -no it didn't seem right to call him just that. He was so much more than. A soul mate- a soul mate should be. She found the courage to answer him.

"He forced me Gibbs." She said. Tears were streaming down her face. Her make-up destroyed. She knew she would look a mess the rest of the day but, quite frankly she didn't care. She didn't feel like caring.

"Who? What did he force you to do?" He asked. He sounded like a concerned father. She knew then he was never going to be more than friend. She dried her eyes.

"Just some guy. He forced me to go out with him and it really upset me." She lied smoothly. She hated lying to him. It was like lying to God.

"Abs, you wouldn't get that upset over a thing like that" His voice demanded. She promised herself she was not going to tell him. She promised.

"It's just I really love someone else. I just don't think he feels the same the guy forced me, I..I felt like I was betraying him." Abby said honestly. When the thin guy from last night forced her she did feel like she was betraying her soul mate. She hated that feeling more than anything in the world.

"You should tell him how you feel Abs. Your a great woman. Any man would be lucky to have ya. I mean your caring, beautiful, smart, and so much more. Just tell him that you like him. I'm sure he feels the same way" His beautiful voice told her. Her heart fluttered and her stomach got jumpy. If he only knew it was him she was talking about.

He walked out then. Her silver haired fox. Her Gibbs.

**A/N: So? I hope you like it(: **


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony? Wanna go out for drinks? I need to talk to you." She said. She shot a glance at Gibbs. He looked torn. Like he thought Tony was the guy she was in love with. She had to change that. "About the guy I told you about" She rushed.

Tony nodded and said "Yeah, sure." She smiled and he got up. He offered her his arm and she accepted gladly. The elevator dinged and they walked out from the warm NCIS building doors and into the cool crisp autumn weather.

When they reached the bar Tony opened the door for her. "M'lady" Tony smiled. She smiled back but, it didn't quiet reach her eyes. She felt safe with Tony. Not as safe as she felt with _him_ though. The picked a booth in back corner where it was remotely quiet.

"Abs...what happened?" Tony asked her. He was the only one she felt her secret was safe with. Both secrets. He only knew one. The one about her love. Now he about to know the one about her hurt. She opened her mouth and said "I was raped Tony." Tony fell speechless. He ran his hand across his face and through his hair. "Who was it? I'll kill the sick bastard" Tony spat. She opened her mouth and chcked out "I...I don't know."

"Shit" Tony cursed. "At first I had sex willingly. It was only supposed to be a one-night stand. To get my mind off of..._him._ Now it...it hurts Tony. Please take the hurt away" Abby said letting tears fall freely. "C'mon. We're going to..somewhere" Tony said sliding out of the booth. He offered his hand and she took it and got out.

"You ever going to tell Gibbs about your feelings for him?" Tony asked once they were in the car. She shook her head. She wouldn't ever tell him. Never. The rejection would hurt to much. She would have to resign. She wouldn't be able to look at him every day knowing she couldn't have him. "Why?" Tony's voice asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Rejection. Hurt. Not being able to feel his love. Everything." Abby whispered. Tony nodded and let a tear of his own slip.

**A/N: So? Did you like? **


	5. Chapter 5

She walked into Gibbs house. It was unlocked and she heard something in the basement so she walked down the stairs. "Hey Gi-" She stopped. Her heart broke at the sight. Gibbs was pushing Hollis Mann up against his boat and they were kissing. He stopped and pulled away when he heard her voice. "Nevermind." She said and ran out of the house. She heard him call after her. She didn't dare stop.  
She was having flashbacks. When she saw him push Hollis Mann up against the boat she thought of how the thin man in her bed pushed her up against the wall when she tried to run. When Gibbs was kissing Hollis she felt the chapped lips against hers again. She couldn't take it. She drove to Tony's.  
When she arrived at Tony's apartment she pounded on the door. She heard Tony's footsteps and then saw the door open. "WHA- oh. Hey Abs." Tony said. Then he took in what she looked like. Her eyes were distant. Her face blotchy from tears. Her makeup left streaks on her face and her hair was down and a mess. "What's wrong? What happened?" Tony asked leading her to the couch.  
"I...I went to see Gibbs. I walked down about a quarter way when I... When I saw him push Hollis Mann against his boat. He kissed her...alot. I had said "Never Mind." I had flashbacks. Of the guy..that you know. Of him pushing me against the wall. His chapped lips. I was going to tell Gibbs about it." Abby sobbed. Tony hugged her tight and whispered "It'll be okay. It'll be okay" She wasn't so sure though.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm uploading chapter five right after this(: A huge big brother vibe from tony next chapter(: **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning she was in her lab. That had no music playing. She was dressed in old jeans, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Definitely not her usual attire. She didn't even have her hair up or her make-up on. It hurt to much to think that Gibbs would like her that.

"Abs? Wanna tell me why you ran off like that last night? And Why your not in your usual clothes?" His voice asked stepping into her lab. He set her Caf-Pow! down beside her. She slid it off into the trash can and said "I don't drink Caf-Pow!s anymore." She mumbled.

"Why and answer my other questions!" Gibbs demanded. She flinched at his the loudness of his voice. It was about how loud the thin man was. Her eyes grew wide and she picked up her cell phone. She was about to have another flash-back and she needed Tony.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" She hear Tony say. "Tony." She choked out. The line went dead and about a minute later he was down there. He must've took the stairs because she didn't hear the Ding! of the elevator. He ran into her lab pushing Gibbs out of way. He hugged her and whispered "It's okay. It's okay" Gibbs' face went into a confused one.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Gibbs yelled at the two. She froze at his words. She slipped into another flashback. "Thanks. Alot." Tony shot at the older man. "We're taking the day off." Tony said picking her up bridal style. "The hell you are." Gibbs said.

"Watch us." Tony said as the elevator doors shut.

Today was not a day to mess with Tony.

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter(: I like the way Tony doesn't care about a punishment from Gibbs just what Abby needs right then(: What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs took the elevator up only to find DiNozzo's things gone and a very confused McGee and Ziva. "Where is he?" Gibbs demanded. The both shrugged.

"He uh, got a call that maybe lasted all of 20 seconds. He slammed the phone down and ran to the elevator. It evidently did not come fast enough so he ran to the stairs. About 5 minutes later, he exited the elevator an unconcious Abby in tow. Grabbed his things and left." Ziva informed him. "Damn it" Gibbs cursed.

"What's going on boss?" McGee asked concerned for Abby and Tony's safety. "I don't know but, i'm going to find out. I'll be back" Gibbs said leaving the bullpen.

At Tony's apartment she was sleeping in Tony's guest bedroom. She awoke in a daze. She freaked out for a minute before realizing where she was. She heard Tony and Gibbs arguing in the living room.

"Tell me what's going on DiNozzo." Gibbs growled. She had never heard Gibbs be this mean. This angry. All because of her.

"It's not my place to tell." DiNozzo spat back. She heard footsteps coming towards her room. She closed her eyes fast pretending to be asleep. She heard the door open and his beautiful voice say "Abs? You awake?" Tony gave up trying to fight him off. He wasn't going to hurt her. She acted like she was just waking up.

"Hmmm?" She asked in a fake sleepy voice. She looked around the room like she did when she usually woke up. Then her eyes landed on the beautiful man in front of her.

"Gibbs." She said simply. She didn't want to tell him. She knew a talk was coming on. She wanted to be protected by him. She just didn't want to relive it again. She wished Tony was the only that had to know.

"What happened?" His voice asked softly. She looked away at anything other than him. She hated this. Why couldn't Tony tell him? He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. He quickly pulled away. "Abs?" He asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine." She said getting up and walking towards the bedroom door. His hand caught her wrist and she screamed out. Tony came barreling through the door. She felt his arms wrap around her and her nostrils filled with the axe spray and the natural pizza smell of Tony. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"You need to tell him." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and whispered "I know. I don't want to relive it again." Tony asked "Want me to tell him?" She nodded and said "Please."

She sat down on the bed and Tony pulled up a chair.

Gibbs was about to hear a sad story.

**A/N: So? Next Chapter: _"I'm here for you Abs."_****Let me know what you think!(: **


	8. Chapter 8

"Boss, uh Abby doesn't want to tell the story. Doesn't want to relive it. She's hurt. Bad. You gotta promise me and her that your not gonna tell anyone what i'm about to tell you." Tony said. Gibbs said "I promise."

"I'm going to get something to eat." She said in a small voice. She walked out of the room and left the two men in the room. Tony turned to Gibbs and said "The other night Abby brought a guy home. She said it was just supposed to be a one night stand. Something to get her mind off of...things. They had sex. She said she woke up as he was pushing her against a wall. He raped her boss. The reason she ran off was because, when you pushed Hollis up against the boat she saw that man push her against the wall. When you kissed Hollis she felt that guy's lips on hers. She's having flashbacks and nightmares. She doesn't know who the man is."

Gibbs fell speechless.

When she was sure that they were done talking she went back into the room. "Gibbs, if I...if I ever have a flashback or anything...don't try to comfort me. I don't think I can have anyone but Tony comfort me. I've grown used to smelling pizza and axe when I'm having a flashback or nightmare." She told Gibbs.

He sighed and hugged her. "Okay Abs. Okay" He whispered. What was he going to do? He couldn't comfort her? It was going to be hell watching her go through pain and not being able to comfort her. He looked at Tony who nodded.

Tony wasn't going anywhere. Both men were in it for the long run.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't want to keep Gibbs waiting any longer but, then again I didn't want Tony to just come right out and say it. So I hope you liked it(: **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at NCIS was an quiet one. Ziva and McGee were still confused about what they had seen happen. Gibbs was being more cautious with her. Tony was just same old Tony.

"Whaddya got Abs?" Gibbs asked coming in more quietley than he had ever before. She hated that he made her feel like she was fragile. She wasn't...or at least she thought she wasn't.

"The bullet from Petty Officer Blake's chest matches the gun you found in the ex-grilfriend's best friend's car. And uh, you don't have to be so...un-like Gibbs. I'm not fragile. Just don't yell or anything like that." Abby told him. He glared at her. He nodded before setting a box down on her lab desk.

When he was out of the room she opened the box. There was just a white index card. It read :

_Abs,_

_Dinner tonight? 8:30? Let me know_

_Gibbs _

She smiled at the kind gesture. Maybe her dream was going to come true. Tony came down after she had written a note back and put it in the same box. Her's read:

_Gibbs,_

_I would be honored to join you for dinner_

_Abby_

"Give this to Gibbs?" She asked handing him the little purple box. "Uh, yeah sure" Tony smiled. He walked out of the lab and entered the elevator. He pressed the button to the bullpen.

He strode out and stopped infront of Gibbs' desk. "Here Boss. This was in your _mailbox."_

He smiled. Gibbs took it and nodded a thanks. Gibbs took the top off and read the index card.

His night was going to go great.

**A/N: You like? So, next chapter is one of the one's that I really don't want to write but, I have to. Next Chapter: _She opened the door and gasped at what she saw. It was him. _Let me know what you think(: **


	10. Chapter 10

Abby heard the buzzer indicating that someone was outside her door. She checked herself in the mirror once more. She was wearing a black dress that came right above the knee. She looked great. She had put her hair in her church hair-do. She just added some powder and eyeliner. She still wasn't wearing that much make-up.

She opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

It was him. The thin man from the one horror filled night. She tried to close the door but, his foot stopped it. Her mind was running through what Tony had told her earlier that day. _I'm picking you up at 7:30. I'm bringing you to the resruant. I'm picking you up at 7:30. I'm bringing you to the resrtuant. _It's all that ran through her mind.

She glanced at the clock. _7:25_. Five minutes. She had to survive five minutes then this monster would be dead. Gone out of her life. But still in her dreams.

Tony was driving faster than normal. He had this weird feeling that something was going on with Abby.

She flipped the coffee table over and ran through the hallway.

The feeling got stronger. He pressed down harder on the gas.

She slammed the door and locked it. She looked around and ran into the bathroom.

He reached her apartment building. He jumped up and ran towards the building.

_I'm picking you up at 7:30. I'm bringing you to the restruant. _The bedroom door was kicked down.

He reached the apartment door and kicked it open drawing his gun. He took in the coffee table flipped over.

_I'm picking you up at 7:30. I'm bringing you to the restruant. _The bathroom door knob wiggled. She let out a cry.

**A/N: What do ya think?(: Let me Know!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Abby! Abby! It's me Tony! Open up!" She heard that oh so familiar voice say. She crawled to the bathroom door not trusting her legs. She put her hand on the door know and opened it to show Tony standing there with his gun.

"Tony" She chocked out. She was about to break and she needed him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so so sorry" He whispered.

"Tony your phone is ringing" She told him. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller ID. "Hey Gibbs." He said sadly.

"_Hey where are you guys?_" Gibbs asked. "Abby's apartment. You need to get over here. We got a crime scene." Tony told him.  
She heard a sigh then the phone line went dead. She walked into the kitchen in hope of getting some tea to calm her down. She heard footsteps following her  
"Abby you can't stay here anymore. It's not safe." Tony told her. Where else was she supposed to go? Tony didn't have a guest bedroom. She wasn't about to make him sleep on the couch and they weren't sharing a bed. She couldn't go to McGee's or Ziva's place. What if she had a flashback?  
That only left one place. Gibbs' place.

**A/N: Okay, so I had my friend proofread this and she wanted to know how the attacker got out. So if you saw the episode where Mikel was stalking Abby. He escaped from the window. That's basically what this guy did. So I hope that clears things up(: Let me know what you think!(: **


	12. Chapter 12

"McGee, call Ziva and then get to Abby's. Got a crime scene." Gibbs barked into the phone. He was almost to her apartment. He wouldn't be the one comforting her though. It would be her big brother.

He reached her apartment and ran up the stairs to her apartment door. He buzzed it open and Tony opened the door. "Hey Boss. She's on the couch. Pretty shaken up. She's not going to be able stay here. I offered her my bed but, she declined." Tony explained to him. "She can stay with me." Gibbs said walking into the living room.

"Hey Abs." He said softly. She flinched. "Sorry." He mumbled. "S'okay." She said and then added "I need a place to stay." She told him looking into his eyes. He nodded. "My place." He told her.

McGee and Ziva showed up then. "Boss is she...hey Abby." McGee said taking in the living room. "Hey McGee." She said softly. Ziva looked around and was immeaditly confused. "What happened?" Ziva asked. Tony walked in just in time to hear Ziva's question. "It's need to know. You two don't need to know. Just make it a high priority break in. When I say high priority I mean _high._ I want this bastard caught." He growled.

The two agents got to work and Tony sat beside Abby and gave her a hug. "You need anything?" He asked. She shook her head and ignored McGee and Ziva's questioning glances.

The glances were nothing compared to what she had experienced.

"If he's caught, do you think you can testify?" Tony asked. She looked at him with fear in his eyes. Could she? Could she really get up and tell the whole court room that she was raped? Left with a disgusting feeling that would never go away? Haunted with flashbacks and nightmares of what happened?

She didn't know if she could.

**A/N: So? Next chapter: _When the silver doors snapped shut, Ziva pressed the emergency switch button. "Tell me." Ziva said. "And I'm not talking about this need to know thing. Tell me what's bothering you so much." She added. _**

**Let me know what you think(: **


	13. Chapter 13

"Boss I got something!" McGee yelled from his computer. Gibbs glared at him waiting for him to continue. "His cell phone records tells us that he made a call on Thursday night. The location he made it at was in Abby's bedroom." McGee told him. Gibbs nodded and said "I know."

"You know? Why was he in Abby's bedroom?" McGee yelled shocked that his boss would let this man in Abby's bedroom. "Like I said, it's need to know. And you don't need to know" Tony said from his desk. McGee's face went red in anger.

"She's my best friend. I have a right to know" McGee growled. "Your best friend? Your best friend? Really that's why she calls _me _when she's in trouble. _ME. _Stay out of it Tim. You don't need to know" Tony spat at the younger agent.

McGee grumbled and sat down at his desk. Ziva was watching Tony with an intense stare. "I'm going for coffee" Gibbs said walking out. When the elevator doors shut Tony looked up at Ziva. "What?" He asked with anger. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded and said "Just fine." He got up and proceeded towards the elevator. Ziva followed.

When the silver doors snapped shut, Ziva pressed the emergency switch button. "Tell me." Ziva said. "And I'm not talking about this need to know thing. Tell me what's bothering you so much." She added. Tony looked up at Ziva the hurt evident in his eyes.

"My little sister is hurting. And I can't do a damn thing about it" Tony said a tear escaping his eye. Ziva used her thumb to wipe it away. "She will get better in time. McGee may be to stupid to see that Abby is that upset over a robbery, And the fact that the robber was in her bedroom, But I am not. I know what happened. I am not going to let her know that I know. I have been where she is. She is probably having flashbacks. Nightmares. Only one person can comfort her. I know what it is like. There was 30 men. One woman. Someone had to satisfy their needs" Ziva told him.

Tony looked into her eyes and saw sadness. "Zi...i'm sorry" He said letting a few tears escape which she wiped away. "It is not your fault Tony. Do not blame yourself. Nobody but, Ducky and myself know. He was the one person that could comfort me. Just like you the only person that can comfort Abby." Ziva told him. He kissed her cheek and flipped the emergency switch.

He was going to comfort his little sister.

**A/N: So? Sorry the chapters are so short it's just the way i'm writing this story is different than my other story. Next Chapter: _ "Abby, I want to know what's wrong. NOW!" McGee yelled. That had done it. _**

**__Let me know what you think(: **


	14. Chapter 14

"Abby." Tony said. He didn't want to tell her this. Why did he have to be the one to tell her this? She looked at him with scared eyes. She knew this tone of voice. The tone that told her that something was wrong.  
"Come up to the bullpen. McGee wants to talk. No he doesn't know" Tony told her. She nodded and followed him up to the bullpen. McGee took in what she looked like. Sweats, large hoodie, hair down, and no makeup. "Abby, I want to know what's wrong. NOW!" McGee yelled. That had done it.  
"Stop Crying!" His voice said. "You should be grateful!" She heard. "Your mine" He said. His chapped lips. Pushed up against the wall. "I'm making you feel like a woman!" He said.  
The next thing she saw was the ceiling of the bullpen. "Abby?" Tony whispered. She looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears. He pulled her into a hug. McGee was at his desk. "Stop! Your not her boyfriend Tony!" McGee yelled.  
"I don't want to be. You think this is easy for me? Seeing her hurt like this? It's not. It's killing me. Seeing her tears. That kills me. Knowing that she is hurting and there isn't anything I can do." Tony said letting tears fall freely down his face. "I don't even know why she's crying!" McGee yelled.  
"Abby, do you want to go back to your lab?" Ziva asked. She nodded. "I will take you. Let Tony and McGee get it out of their systems." Ziva told her. She nodded again.  
When they were down at the lab Ziva turned to her. "Talk to me Abby." Ziva told her. She looked at her. "You already know what happened to me. I'm not just talking about the robbery either." She told Ziva. "You are right. I do know. But no body told me. I have been where you are. Your having flashbacks. Nightmares. Tony is the only who can comfort you. Ducky was my Tony." Ziva told her. "Ziva" She said. Ziva pulled her in and gave her a hug.  
It was good to have a sister for a change.

**A/N: So So So So sorry it's so short! Next chapter will hopefully be longer! Next Chapter: **

_**He put is hand on her chin and pulled her head up gently so that she was looking at him.**_  
_**He leaned in and put his lips on hers. It was like magic.**_

_****_**Let me know what you think(: **


	15. Chapter 15

"So. Wanna try dinner again?" Gibbs smiled at her. She looked up. She wanted to but, what if he just broke her heart. No Gibbs wasn't like that. It wasn't like it was as a couple. He was with Hollis Mann.

"Sure." She said not even a close to cracking a smile. She didn't like the fact that he was with Hollis. He didn't love Hollis. He ignored her phone calls. Declined her for lunch. It was very obvious that he didn't love the corporal.

He put is hand on her chin and pulled her head up gently so that she was looking at him.

He leaned in and put his lips on hers. It was like magic. When oxygen was needed they broke apart. "Wow. I always knew you were magic but...wow" She whispered. He nodded.

"Nice to know your okay enough to kiss him but, you can't even talk to me" McGee growled from the door. She looked at him with a surprised look. Gibbs turned around and said "McGee..." He was cut off by McGee yelling "NO! I DON'T LIKE THE SECRETS. EVEN ZIVA KNOWS!" She looked around. Snippits of things ran through her mind. His eyes. His face. His hair. The thin body. The evil laugh. His disgusting voice.

She smelt old spice, bourbon, and sawdust. She screamed. The smell ceased and was replaced by the smell of pizza and axe. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Abs. Calm down. Everything's okay." Tony's voice said.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" McGee shouted. Tony let go and looked at her.

She nodded and said "Tell him. Just tell him." Tony nodded and said "Go upstairs and and wait on me with Ziva. We're going to the pizza place." Abby brushed past McGee leaving him with Tony and Gibbs.

"Have a seat Tim." Tony said quietly. McGee knew something was wrong. Tony never said his first name. "What's wrong with her?" McGee demanded.

Tony sighed before saying "It's hard. She's hurting. Gibbs can't soothe her. Only me. It's hard for everyone. She...she was raped Tim. By the guy that broke into her apartment. She had flashbacks every time someone yells. Just give her some time before talking to her about it. Nobody told Ziva, she found out on her own. She told me first. We just told Gibbs the other day. Please don't think we didn't want to tell you. Myself and Gibbs wanted to. But we weren't going against her wishes. Just give it some time. Talk to her tomorrow." Tony said before getting up.

Gibbs and Tony left the lab leaving McGee to contemplate what he was just told.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! McGee finally knows(: Let me know what you think! Next Chapter: **

**_"What if McGee never forgives me for not telling him?" She asked looking down at her hands. _  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs drove them all to the pizza place and Tony and Ziva got out. Gibbs climbed out and helped Abby out of the car. Just as they were about walk in together he stopped him and let Tony and Ziva go ahead. "Where does this put us?" She asked.

"Together." Gibbs said.

"I have feelings for you. Everything's great right now. I'm worried that it won't be enough in the long run." She told him.

"I can promise more." He said looking down.

"More. I'd be happy if I can just leave my toothbrush and not feel guilty." She laughed.

"You can leave your toothbrush" He told her.

"I'm not talking about my toothbrush" She told him.

"Well, Why'd you bring up your toothbrush?" He asked her confused.

"I don't...Listen...After everything...I feel like your my protector guy. Like a hero from one of Tony's movies. You want me to stay because, I have no place to go. You want me to stay so you can take care of me. I want to stay because you need me." She said. He stared at her. "Forget it" She said attempting to walk off. He ran in front of her and kissed her.

"You want to stay because I need you? Well I need ya Abs."

That was enough for her.

* * *

"It seems like they are quiet cozy." She said looking at Tony and Ziva in the backseat. Ziva was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Tony had his cheek on her head. If you didn't know them you would think they were a couple.

"Yeah. I keep wondering when there gonna come and tell me there together." Gibbs said laughing. She took this time to really look at him. When he laughed his eyes crinkled up at the edges. She loved that.

"Gibbs?" She said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road in fear of an accident.

"What if McGee never forgives me for not telling him?" She asked looking down at her hands. She could feel her eyes fill up with tears.

"You got me. Tony and Ziva are not going anywhere. You have Ducky if you wanna tell him." Gibbs told her.

"It's just I used to tell McGee everything. But this past year...Tony has become the new McGee. It's like when McGee started dating that girl from homeland security he just...forgot about me." She told him.

"You need to talk to him then." Gibbs said glancing at her for a second before putting his eyes back on the road. She looked at Gibbs. "I don't think I want to. When McGee introduced me to her she...she just overlooked me. After that McGee never called to go get drinks. Nothing. The night that...you know. He wanted to meet me. He never showed up Gibbs. I don't blame him for what happened. But, do you think if McGee would've showed up...this wouldn't have happened?" She asked crying at the thought.

"Abs, somethings just happen. We don't have a choice in what happens in our lives. If I had a choice Kelly would be here. Jenny would be here. Mike would be here. Hell i'd bring all of the good people that died back. Ziva never would've gotten captured. You would be sitting with Tony and Ziva enjoying a beer watching a movie. But, I have no choice in that. I've learned to accept what comes my way. I know it may take some time but, one day you'll accept that there was nothing you or anyone could've done to stop that man. The only thing we can do now is catch him and put him behind bars." Gibbs told her pulling to a stop in front of Tony's apartment building. She nodded and said "Okay."

He would keep her safe.

**A/N: So I got a request for a heart to heart talk between Gibbs and Abby so here it is(: Next Chapter: **

_** Have fun in prison**_

**I'm mean I know! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Only around 6 chapters left! **


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 2 am. Who the hell was calling him at 2 am?He grabbed his ringing cell phone and checked the caller ID. _McGee_.

"This better be good." Gibbs growled into the phone. The words he heard from the other line were the best words he'd heard all week.

Gibbs hung up and called Tony and told him the good news. They were going to meet at NCIS in 10 minutes. Gibbs crept into her room and turned the bedside lap on. "Abby?" He whispered laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jerked and shot up in bed and screamed.

"Shhh. Listen to me. It's me Gibbs. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered to her. He saw her eyes change from fear to compassion. She looked at him with a small smiled. "We found him Abs." He smiled. She gasped and then hugged Gibbs tight.

When everyone reached NCIS, McGee said he wanted to talk to her. They headed down to the lab leaving Tony, Gibbs and Ziva. They all looked at each other.

"I'm not doing the interogation. I'll kill him." Tony said.

"Well then I guess Ziva's doing it. Cause God knows what I'll do." Gibbs said. Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled before asking "Can we make popcorn." Gibbs chuckled. "Go pop it. And bring us some drinks." He said. Tony took off running. Ziva smiled.

"I will get him to break. Do not worry Gibbs." Ziva told him. Gibbs smiled and hugged the Isreali agent. These were the kids he never had. And he loved him just like his own.

Ziva walked into the interrogation room and sat down. Tony popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"Why did you rape that innocent girl?" Ziva asked staring into his cold eyes. The man looked back at the agent.

"I don't what you talking about."He spat. Ziva cocked her head.

"So you are telling me you did not intentionally force sex onto that woman against her will?" Ziva asked staring him down. The man didn't answer.

"Did you it out of boredom? Or maybe just maybe, you thought that you felt more like a man when you beat and rape women." Ziva said not moving an inch. She got silence in return.

"Why don't you feel like a man? Do you have sexual problems?" Ziva asked. Tony just about chocked on his popcorn and Gibbs spewed his drink everywhere.

"No." The man spat. Ziva smirked.

"Then tell me why would you do such a thing?" Ziva asked the man infront of her.

"So I raped her! I'll admit it! And it was great!" He snarled.

Ziva looked at him in digust before saying "Well I hope you have fun in prison. Because our agents have already linked you to ten different cases. You know I hear that prison is bad on guys like you. I think I will start a bet with my partner. You know him right? Tony DiNozzo? Well, he is one of your agents you should know him. He never really liked you. Neither did Gibbs. In fact I remember him saying that he would like to take Director Vance's toothpick and shove it up you cigar. Well GoodBye. Have fun in prison, " And with that, Ziva was done.

**A/N: I was seriously contemplating between SecNav (the mean one that set Tony up on that mission at the end of season 8), Director Vance, or Sacks from FBI. I ruled out Director Vance because, Abby would've saw him everyday at work after that. I ruled out Sacks because, well he was just to much of a choice if you know what I mean? So SecNav it is! Let me know what you think! Next Chapter: **

**_This could not be happening. Not after everything she's been through. Why her? _  
**

**__That may or may not be from next chapter I haven't got it sorted out yet! **


	18. Chapter 18

"McGee? Are you mad? That I didn't tell you?" She asked, tears threatening to spill over. He should be mad. I kept that from him. She thought.

"No Abby. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. But, mad at you? No." McGee explained to her. He was sitting on the stool next to her.

"It's just...since you started dating that girl from Homeland Security, You just kind of forgot me. Tony became you. He's my best friend McGee. That used to be you. I miss you McGee. When you introduced me to that girl she just overlooked me like I wasn't important. I backed off some and let you be happy after a bunch of "I can't come"'s or "Sorry Abs." I just started hanging out with Tony. So it would've been normal for me to tell him." She explained. He nodded.

"It's my fault you know. You wouldn't have even been at that bar if I hadn't wanted to go out. No, you wouldn't have been there if I had cared to show up. You know what I was doing? I was watching some dumb chick flick with Amanda. How messed up is that?" McGee asked running a hand through his hair. She rubbed his forearm.

"It's not your fault. I should have went home earlier. But, I didn't. It's my own stupid fault for letting a strange man into my house." She told him letting tears slip.

"But it's not just some strange man! It's SecNav!" McGee told her. Her eyes widened when she finally put the name to the face. It was SecNav. The secretary of the Navy raped her. How could she be stupid and not notice?

"I...I'm an idiot! How could I not have noticed? I mean I know what he looks like! Why didn't I realize this before?" She shouted. She was actually blaming herself for not noticing? She shouldn't blame herself! But, McGee had looked it up. Rape victims often blamed their selves for what happened.

"Abby, you can't blame yourself for this. If anything you should be blaming me. I was the one who stood you up. If I would've been there this wouldn't have happened." McGee told her. She stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eye.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Don't let me ever hear you say it's your fault. You had no idea that this would happen. So don't go blaming yourself. The only person you should blame is SecNav. He's a worthless peice of man." She snarled. McGee had accomplished it. He had got her to say that it wasn't anyone's fault except SecNav's.

Her computer started dinging. She clicked something and gasped. This could not be happening. Not after everything she had been through. Why her? McGee saw the computer screen and she felt him tense up. Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva walked in then and they all saw the computer screen.

Tony's jaw clenched and his balled his fists up. Gibbs hugged her tight and let her sob. Ziva was just plum shocked.

How could this happen?

**A/N: Yes, I know I didn't include what happened but, that's for next chapter(: Next Chapter: **

_**"I'm going to be here Abs. Every step of the way. I'm not leaving you on your own. I still love you, no matter what." Gibbs told her making her smile through the tears. **_

**Let me know what you think(: **


	19. Chapter 19

"Abs?" Gibbs said making her lift her head from his chest. She looked up at him with red blotchy eyes. Mascara was long gone after crying for hours. She still couldn't believe this.

She was...

Pregnant.

Why did this have to happen to her? Didn't she suffer enough? Now she had to look at his child every day for the rest of her life. But, somehow even if the way it was conceived she somehow loved it.

"I'm going to be here Abs. Every step of the way. I'm not leaving you on your own. I still love you no matter what." Gibbs said making her smile through the tears that had slipped out.

He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm going to love it. It's like a rainbow after a hurricane. Something beautiful after something destructive. I love it somehow." She said with a small smile. Gibbs smiled before taking her hand and leading her to the elevator.

"I'm going to kill him." Tony growled into the quiet of the elevator. It was just him and Ziva at the moment. Ziva hit the emergency switch and looked at him with an intense glare.

"I...I have to confess something. When I...when I came back from Somalia, I thought I was...with child. For about two months. I never told anyone because, I thought I would take months off and never tell anyone. I had grown to love what I thought was a baby in my stomach. So when I...when I finally got my period I...I broke Tony. I drove in the pouring rain and almost got into a car accident. That night I came over to your house? And got so drunk I couldn't remember what had happened the next morning? That was the night I thought I had a miscarriage. Turns out I was never pregnant. It was just my body getting used to my new life style. I cried for hours when I found that out." Ziva told Tony letting tears fall freely. Tony's mouth fell agape. He pulled her close and let her cry. For the child she never had. For the child she had wanted.

"I love you Ziva." Tony whispered. She looked at him tear stricken eyes. She wiped away the last of her tears and swallowed a few times before opening her mouth.

"I love you too." She said kissing him lightly and flipping the switch. Tony smiled a small smile. He had his best friend, his dad, the love of his life, and his probie by his side. What more could a guy ask for?

"I don't know what happened at work but, you are not going to let your piddly problems out on me." Amanda said to the fuming McGee slamming cabinet doors closed. McGee whirled around. She'd been acting like this for a few weeks. Complaining about every little thing, acting like he was worthless and quite frankly he was tired of it.

"Get. Out. I'm tired of this. You act like I'm the worst person on the planet. I had a horrible day at work. So don't say it's just a piddly problem. Abby is hurting right now. She's not piddly." McGee spat. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Of course Abby. Why does everything come back to her? Abby this, Abby that, Abby doesn't like this, Abby likes that. I'm sick and tired of hearing about that bitch!" Amanda yelled. McGee closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've never hit a woman but, I'm tempted to right now. Please leave my apartment and don't come back. Leave. Now." McGee said putting his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't hit the woman in front of him.

"Whatever." Amanda said storming out the door and slamming it shut. Thank god that relationship is over. He didn't know if he could've handled much more of her crap.

"Jethro?" Hollis said into the quiet house. Hollis. walked down the basement stairs and found Abby and Gibbs sanding the boat together in silence.

"Oh, hello Abby." Hollis said with a smile. She looked up at Hollis and smiled. God she hated that woman.

"Hollis uh, can we talk outside?" Gibbs asked the corporal. Hollis nodded and shot a glance at her. She just ignored the woman and continued sanding.

Gibbs closed the door behind him and turned the woman in front of him.

"Let me guess. Your breaking up with me?" Hollis asked with a angry voice.

"I love her." Gibbs said looking into the kitchen window where she had came up and started making something with chocolate. Hollis nodded and just walked off and got in her car and drove off. Gibbs looked surprised but, went back inside.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She whirled around. "Oh Gibbs you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said laughing. Gibbs laughed and started helping her with the brownies she was making.

If you were looking in from outside, you would see a married couple in love making brownies. If you knew the couple you knew the girl was at her breaking point. Her innocence stolen from her in a horrible night.

You knew the man was trying to heal her but, was also still healing himself from losing his wife, daughter, best friend, and was about to get bad news in the morning.

**_A/N: Bad news in the morning? Hmmm let me know what you think(: I would like to thank you so so so so much for all the reviews every time I log on and see new reviews I read them and smile because, just knowing that people actually enjoy this story warms my heart(: Thanks so much! Please continue to R&R! _**

**Next Chapter: "Gibbs, I am so sorry." Abby said looking at the man with a tear rolling out of his eye. **

**Let me know what you think!(: **


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Abby awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. She got out of her bed and went into her closet to find something to wear. After pulling on some jeans she, turned to Gibbs' side and got one of his NIS t-shirts.

She wandered into the kitchen and found Gibbs taking out a package of hash browns. "Good morning." She said making him turn around and take in her appearance. He smiled at the sight of her in his t-shirt.

"Morning." He said pecking her on the cheek before grabbing the scissor cutting open the package. She snatched a peice of bacon while he had his back turned to her.

"Stop eating the bacon!" He teased. Her mouth fell agape. "I felt you move. Plus, I make my bacon crunchy. I heard it." He said turning around with a half-smile.

The shrill phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" A woman asked with a teary voice. He became alert.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked. He was getting worried.

Your father he um, he's in the hospital. He fell and is now a coma." The woman told him. His world stopped. What if he never woke up?

Abby put, the now fully cooked, hash browns into a bowl. She heard the phone clatter to the ground. She turned around and saw Gibbs on the floor with a tear coming out of his eye. She grabbed the phone "What's wrong?" Was it Tony? Ziva? McGee? Who?

"It's Jackson. He's in a coma. He fell down the steps this morning. I was out watering my plants." A woman told her in a teary voice. She thanked the woman and got information on the hospital.

"Gibbs, I am so sorry" Abby said looking at the man with a tear rolling down his face. She knew this was bad. Gibbs never cried. Not ever.

"That last time...the last time he was in a coma, he didn't wake up for months." Gibbs said looking at her with teary eyes. She put her arms around him and just let him cry. His dad wasn't gone but, it was still hard.

"Hey Dad. When you told me I'd see you soon I was hoping you would be able to talk back to me. I uh, I...I'm sorry. That I don't talk to you a lot. When you wake up, I'm going to tell you all about my life now. The doctor's say you can probably hear me. So, I want to tell you something. I uh, I finally got together with Abby. I love her Dad. She's the best thing that I've called mine since Shannon and Kelly. I hope you can wake up and meet her. Well for the second time. Well, she's waiting to talk to you so I'll go. I love you Dad." Gibbs said before getting up and squeezing his hand. He walked out and wiped a tear away that had escaped.

Abby kissed him lightly and walked into Jackson's hospital room.

"Hi. It's Abby. You met me back when that case brought us to your town. Back then I never would've guess I would be with Gibbs now. I just want you to know that I love him. So much. I'm uh, I'm going to tell you a story that I have only told one other person. I'm trying to build the courage to tell it in front of the jury. So here it goes: About a week ago I was supposed to be meeting Agent McGee for drinks. I wasn't with Gibbs at the time. McGee never showed so, I went home with a man. You can guess what happened when we got home. I went to sleep and was awoke at about 4 am. It was the man I had brought home. He said 'Wake up Bitch' I opened my eyes and he pushed me against the wall. He said 'You thought all you would get was a one night stand? Well you mine now.' He kissed me. They were chapped. I started crying. He took me to the bed and threw me down. He yelled 'Stop Crying' That made me cry even more. He whispered in my ear 'I'm going to make you feel like a woman. You should be grateful.' He raped me,It made me feel...dirty. Like I was to blame. The only thing I thought of in the night was 'I'm so sorry Gibbs.' We weren't even together! I told Tony. You know him right? Well, he helped me. Later after I told Tony I went to Gibbs' house. I saw him push Hollis Mann against the boat and kiss her. I ran out. I started having flashbacks and before I knew it I was telling Tony what happened. The only reason I found out was Gibbs yelled at me. I called Tony and he came down to my lab. He took me to his apartment and let me sleep. Gibbs came about 20 minutes later. Tony told him what happened. He asked me to dinner the next day. I accepted. I went home and got myself ready. When I opened my door it was..it was the man that raped me. I ran through the house. By the time Tony got there, he was gone. Ziva found out. I guess because, she saw the side affects I was having. I don't know if they ever told you the Somalia story but, she was raped there. It was horrible because, she was there for months. McGee found out that night. McGee also found the man that raped me. It was the secretary of the navy. It tore me up. After I found that out, I found something else out. I'm pregnant. With his baby. The secretary of the navy raped me and got me pregnant. I...I..." She explained to the man in the coma. She started to hyperventilate and started crying. She couldn't do this.

She felt a hand cover hers and she looked up. It was Gibbs. "Gibbs." She chocked out. He pulled her in and held her while she cryed.

"We're going to get through this." He whispered. She nodded and just cried. Cried for the child inside of her. Cried for Jackson who was in a coma. Cried for her worst nightmare coming true.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I'm really excited to know what you think(: This is one of my favorite chapters because, Abby herself tells someone else what happened. The only person she herself told was Tony. **

**Let me know(: **


	21. Chapter 21

"Gibbs? I have a question. A serious question. Not like a serious question that ends up not being a serious question but, a question that's actually serious. Like so serious it will change your life forever!" Abby said into the quiet room. Gibbs glanced up from his coffee and raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, um, just remember you don't have to do this if you don't want to. But, will you consider being the baby's father figure? I mean it doesn't have to call you Dad or anything just if he or she needs something that a dad would do would you do it?" Abby said biting on her lower lip.  
He looked at her in shock. She knew this was a bad idea. They hadn't even been dating that long. She never should have asked. God, why was she so stupid?  
"I would be honored to Abs. They can call me Dad I mean I'm the one that's going to be kissing their mother aren't I?" Gibbs asked soothing all her fears away. She let a a smile creep up her face. Then a thought hit her.  
"Your not mad that it's not your baby?" She asked him. She chewed on the inside of her cheek.  
Gibbs let a small sigh. "It's not blood that makes a family. Would I like it to be my child? Yes I would. But, there's nothing I can do to change that. Someday we'll have children of our own. I'm not going to blame you or that baby because some jackass..." He said trailing off before adding. "Let's put it this way. I'm going to raise that child as my own. One day we'll tell them what happened. It's up to them if they can deal with knowing their biological father did that. I will still be their Dad. No matter what." Gibbs told her her.  
Abby smiled and was about to say something when the door flew open. She looked over and saw Tony there.  
"Thank God. I was so worried about you! You guys weren't answering your cells, there was nobody at home. I let myself in only to find your bedroom in a mess, half your clothes missing, a big breakfast that had been untouched, and no Abby nor Gibbs. The only reason we found you was because, McGee ran a trace and found out your phones were in this hospital parking lot. Then I thought something had happened. So, me and Zi drove up here. McGee was ordered by Director Shepard to stay there and work on the cases. God, I was so worried about you!" Tony said quickly before rushing over to her. He pulled her in a hug.  
Gibbs just shook his and smiled. Tony would move mountains for his family.  
"Is she- Oh hello Abby." Ziva said with a smile and rushing into the room. Abby just laughed.

Jackson Gibbs slowly came to. He started chocking on the tube in his throat. Gibbs jumped up and Abby ran out of the room and got the nurse. Ziva and Tony stood up and watched intently. The nurse came in and pulled the tube out.  
"Hi there. Can you tell me your full name?" The nurse asked checking him over.  
"Jackson Luke Gibbs." Jackson told her. She smiled and nodded.  
"What is the year?" The nurse asked with a warm smile.  
"2012." Jackson said back.  
The nurse pointed to Gibbs and said "Who is that and what's his full name?"  
"That's my son. His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jackson said looking at his son. Gibbs smiled a little half smile back at his dad. The nurse smiled and said "Well you should make a full recovery. Another nurse will be in shortly with some food for you." She walked out of the room and Jackson looked at Abby.  
"It'll get better. I promise. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And I want to thank you for taking care of L.J. here." Jackson said smiling at Abby. Abby smiled and linked her arm with Gibbs and leaned her head on his arm. Gibbs smiled at Jackson and nodded a thanks. Jackson smiled.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I've had writers block and i'm not really happy with this but, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer(: And if you like kind of syfyish story with some Tiva in it check out this story by Gator19 -Some Crime Scenes are Different(: Thanks for R&R! And I added a little bit of Tiva and Big Brother Tony(: **

**Let me know what you think!(: **


	22. Chapter 22

Two months later:

Abby woke up with a rush of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and just as she was about to empty out her stomach two strong hands held her hair back. She would've smiled if hadn't been for the vomit coming out of her mouth.

She stood up after her stomach was emptied and grabbed a toothbrush. Gibbs walked out and came back with saltines and ginger ale.

"Not the most pleasant breakfast but, it will help your stomach." Gibbs said setting them on the bed where she was covering herself back up. Gibbs slipped in beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"What do you think of the name Noah Luke?" Abby asked biting into a cracker. Gibbs thought about it before smiling.

"And what if it's a girl?" Gibbs asked with a smile. Abby shook her head before washing her cracker down with the drink.

"It's going to be a boy. I just know it." Abby said with a huge smile. Gibbs shook his head before moving the covers off Abby's stomach.

He put his head near and started talking to the baby. "Hi there. It's Daddy. I just want to let you know that your mommy and I love you very much sweetie and can't wait to meet you. Try not to make mommy to sick with this morning sickness, okay? I love you." Abby smiled as Gibbs pressed a kiss to her barely showing stomach. He then reached up to Abby and planted a kiss to her lips. "I love you to Mommy." He whispered making Abby smile.

"Oh my gosh! Today's Tony's birthday! I have to call him!" Abby said jumping up revealing her pink cupcake pajama pants and Gibbs' red sweatshirt.

"Pink cupcakes?" Gibbs asked following her out of the room. She turned around stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed her arm and she froze.

"Please...don't...please." She said with lifeless eyes. He immediately regretted touching her. He quickly said the words he had last night.

"Abs. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. It's me, Gibbs. I love you. Think of Tony. Think of...think of Noah." He said calmly. When he said Noah, he saw something in her eyes spark.

She blinked a few times.

"G-Gibbs?" She stuttered. He nodded and cautiously walked over to her. She let a few tears out. "Will they ever go away? Will I ever have a full nights sleep? Will you ever be able swing me around and kiss me senseless? Will we ever be able to make love? I can see it in your eyes! You want to! And I feel so guilty for not being able to." Abby said crying harder with every word. Gibbs pulled her and hugged her tightly.

"It'll get better Abs. And I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if it takes 10 years for you to get better. I will be there every step of the way, okay?" Gibbs said pulling away but, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She nodded chewing on her lower lip and wiping the tears away.

"And as for the kissing you senseless part..." Gibbs trailed off before putting his lips to hers. And boy did he carry out his promise. It was a kiss that made you go weak in the knees and made your toes curl. He slowly pulled away and she gasped for breath with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh, sorry...didn't know I was interrupting anything." Jenny stuttered from the doorway. Abby turned her head and looked at the redheaded woman in the doorway. "Oh um, hey Director...M'am." Abby stuttered back.

Gibbs looked between the two. He saw the jealousy in Jenny's eyes. He wrapped an arm around Abby's waist before saying "So, what brings you here?" Jenny tore her eyes away from Abby to look at Gibbs.

"I came by to tell you that I got a call this morning. From a blocked number. I was to tell you this from a Catherine: Come to the diner. I'll be waiting." Jenny told him. Abby felt him tense at the name Catherine.

"Kelly..." He whispered to the wind.

**A/N: Didn't see that one coming did ya? I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm going on vacation this weekend, I start high school in a few weeks, and I've been babysitting for some extra money. I'll probably have another chapter up next thursday due to my vacation. Let me know what you think!(: **


	23. Chapter 23

"Kelly? As in your daughter Kelly?" Abby asked with wide eyes.

"She always wanted to be named Catherine. I need to go down there. Abs, you can come with me if you want." Gibbs said shrugging into his green carhartt jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Let me go get some jeans on." Abby said and ran to the bedroom.

Jenny looked at Gibbs with a n intense stare. "So you and Abby?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Me and Abby. Hope you don't have a problem with that." Gibbs said. He could see the jealousy in her eyes.

"Are you asking Jenny or Director Shepard?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. Neither is going to tear us apart." Gibbs said. Jenny was about to say something when Abby walked out with jeans, tennis shoes and Gibbs' red hoodie on.

"Let's go!" Abby exclaimed. Gibbs held the door for Abby and Jenny. The car ride over was in a comfortable silence. They drove in his company car. Abby, in the passenger seat, couldn't stop fidgeting.

When they finally reached the diner, Abby jumped out. Gibbs walked into the diner and scanned it. His eyes fell on a brown headed 20 some year old in a back corner booth.

Abby found his hand and gave it a squeeze. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to the booth. Kelly looked up and her eyes pooled with tears. She gave a smile and got up.

"Hey Daddy." She whispered. Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug and she whispered "I missed you."

Abby had tears running down her face when they pulled away after a 5 minute hug. Abby gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad your okay." Abby told her.

"Um, I mean no rudeness but, do I know you?" Kelly asked pulling away.

"I'm Abby Scuito. NCIS' forensic specialist. I'm also your Dad's...?" Abby said glancing at Gibbs at the last part.

"We're dating." Gibbs spoke up. Kelly frowned but nodded. They all sat down at the booth. Abby and Gibbs looked at Kelly expectantly.

"Well..." She started.

**A/N: So so so so so sorry for the long wait! I'm writing the new chapter now I promise! Out of demand of my friend that reads this I am going to be getting a love interest for McGee. Next Chapter: **

**_"Your Gibbs' daughter?" He asked with wide eyes. _**

**Let me know what you think(: **


	24. Chapter 24

"So, let me get this straight. You weren't killed by the accident, you were put into witness protection,, and nobody thought to tell me? Tell me that my own damn daughter wasn't dead? I spent years in pain over the loss of my wife _and _daughter? Only to be told, she was alive?" Gibbs asked in anger.

"I wanted to tell you Daddy. I really did. But, I'm here now." Kelly said grabbing the hand that wasn't clutching Abby's.

"I know. I know. So uh, are you...married? Kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Not married. No kids. However, I got asked out to a dinner about a week ago. His name is Tim. He seemed really angry about something when we first met. But, not we're...dating I guess, he's really nice." Kelly said smiling.

"One of my best friends name is Tim." Abby said beaming.

Kelly turned to Abby with a smile. "Not meaning to be rude, but, is the baby's my Dad's?" Kelly asked her.

Abby's eyes welled with tears and looked away. "Yeah. It is." Gibbs said squeezing Abby's hand. Kelly was confused but, didn't push any further.

"So, when can I meet the team?" Kelly asked with a huge smile.

"Now!" Abby said beaming, tears gone.

About an hour later, Tony and Ziva were pulled out of the warm bed they were sharing and headed to NCIS. "It's my birthday and I'm going to work." Tony whined from the driver's seat. They were almost to the building.

"Oh shush, you will be fine." Ziva said smiling as he turned into the parking lot.

They walked into the bullpen and saw Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and a brown headed girl laughing and smiling.

"Hey Jimmy, new girlfriend?" Tony said eyeing the girl.

"Hell no." Gibbs growled.

"Okay, not Jimmy's girlfriend." Tony said quickly.

Gibbs told them everything that had happened before saying "Guys, this is my daughter Kelly." McGee walked in just in time to hear the last part.

"Your Gibbs' daughter?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Your one of Abby's best friends?" Kelly asked with the same expression.

"So this is the 'Wonderful, Nice, Beautiful, Perfect' Girl McRomance was talking about." Tony said laughing and slipping an arm around Ziva's waist when he said perfect.

"Tim, thanks." Kelly said smiling.

"Oh great. Elf Lord is dating my daughter."

**A/N: Let me know what you think(: Sorry, I haven't updated I just...I just didn't feel up to writing. Next Chapter: **

**"Will you marry?" He asked slipping to one knee. **

**So, Is it Tony proposing to Ziva? Or Gibbs proposing to Abby?(: **


End file.
